


Running from the starred night

by orphan_account



Category: Bloody Monday
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fujimaru struggles to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running from the starred night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psychomachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomachia/gifts).



It should be easier now that it's all over.

It isn't.

All Fujimaru wants is to go back to his normal life, but when was his life ever normal, anyway, and the way Otoya and Aoi look at him tells him that there's no way of going back. But he tries. Goes to school, annoys the teachers, nags his sister. Spends hours walking with Otoya without saying a word, then spends hours on the computer, because sometimes, a computer is easier than dealing with people. He feels lost; stranded at sea without an anchor, running without having anything to run from, or to.

When the first untraceable e-mail from J ticks in, he's almost relieved.

When one becomes ten becomes a hundred, all filled with senseless riddles and bad jokes and pictures that doesn't seem to have a connection to anything, Fujimaru doesn't think that it's quite as fun anymore.

Even less so when J is suddenly there, in the house, in Fujimaru's _bedroom_, looking down at him with a mildly amused look on his face and two melon sodas in his hands. "Good morning," he says brightly, and hands one of the sodas to Fujimaru.

"What," Fujimaru replies, because he can't even begin to make sense of this.

J pouts and sits down on the edge of his bed, gives him a puzzled look. "I thought you knew I was coming. I said so, in the e-mails. You got them, right? I was sure you'd understand them. I'm disappointed, Takagi. Don't tell me you're more stupid than I thought."

"What," Fujimaru says again, because it's six in the morning and he kind of wonders if he's dreaming.

J just laughs, and makes himself at home, as it he has come to stay. Fujimaru doesn't stop him, and spends hours deciphering the e-mails with J looking over his shoulder or sitting in the background, watching him. The bits and pieces of information fit into a whole, a big picture, and Fujimaru gasps softly when he understands, when he gets it.

"Come with me," J says when he knows that Fujimaru knows. Repeats it over and over, whispers it into Fujimaru's ear, writes it on the bathroom mirror, writes it on notes that he leaves everywhere in the apartment. He sends it in e-mails, leaves messages on the phone, sends text messages. Never stops. J is relentless and more stubborn than anyone Fujimaru has ever met.

It's not until J says 'please' that Fujimaru agrees to go.

He sighs and changes his mind about a dozen times over while he packs a few spare changes of clothing and all the computer equipment he can fit into a bag. He thinks - wondershopes_believes_ \- that maybe it'll be easier to disappear now.

"It won't be," J says.


End file.
